Zosma Tower
by Brenda924
Summary: What would happen in the Zosma Tower if my characters could hear me? Tons of chaos, mental breakdowns, Mizuti killing, and paradoxes! Complete!
1. Go Kill A Frog!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome. Flames will be put on my (currently empty) List of Flames.**

**Special Announcement: There's a new Baten Kaitos challenge! Let's get 200 BK stories up before 2008!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. If I did, I would have made the ending somewhat less cheesy.  
**

* * *

Kalas, Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti were standing near the Red Flower on the third floor of the Zosma Tower. They had been there for quite a while, and nobody could figure out why Kalas's Guardian Spirit wasn't taking them up to the fourth floor. 

"_I think Kalas and Xelha should be in for sure, but who else?"_ everyone heard the Spirit think. _"Lyude's the strongest, but Savyna has water and fire, and Gibari has some fire and more time to choose..."_

The Spirit kept on mumbling, and although everyone could hear her, nobody was quite sure what she was talking about.

"Um, Guardian Spirit?" asked Kalas, "What are you doing? We need to get up to the roof and stop Krumly before it's too late!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"_Hold on, hold on! I'm not going to loose to them this time!"_

"This time? Them?" asked Lyude, "What do you mean? This is our first time here. We don't know what's going to be up there."

"_Um...right...first time...just forget what I said earlier. You don't happen to have any fire or water attacks, do you Lyude?"_

"Well, no, actually. There's some Vinegar in the bag, though." Lyude said, still confused about what the Spirit was talkling about.

"The Great Mizuti be possessing Fire and Water bursts!" said the Great Mizuti proudly.

"_Um, anyone else?"_

"Just leave it to the Great Mizuti!" The Great Mizuti declared.

"_Savyna, you have water and fire, don't you?"_

"Yes," said Savyna. She wasn't much of a talker.

"_And so do you, right Gibari?"_

"Yeah, but more water than fire." Gibari responed.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Xelha asked the Spirit.

"_Um, nothing. Absolutely nothing." _The Spirit responded somewhat defensively.

"Why you be ignoring the Great Mizuti? The Great Mizuti be strong! Powerful! Invincible!"

"_Um, about that Miz- the Great Mizuti. I actually don't think you're as good as you think you are..."_

"Nonsense!" The Great Mizuti yelled. "I be the strongest fighter here! I be a Child of the Earth!"

"_Well, when you first joined, I didn't actually like you all that much. I still don't. Maybe if you took off the mask and proved that you're not some kind of enchanted doll, I would like you more. But since I don't like you, I never use you, and you're a full 10 levels behind everyone else..." _The spirit explained.

Mizuti seemed hurt, but before she could say anything Savyna cut in.

"Levels? What do you mean _levels_?" She asked.

"_Um...nothing. Savyna, do you think you could attack slower? I don't ever have enough time to choose your next magnus. Or maybe I should use Gibari..."_

"Why not Lyude?" Xelha asked. She was the only one who had accepted that that the Spirit would not explain herself. "He's probably stronger than I am, especially considering his military background."

"_Well, I would use Lyude, except Namco had to decide not to give him any Elemental attacks besides Light and Dark. Stupid Namco."_

"What's Namco?" Lyude asked, curious about the thing that gave him less Elemental attacks than everyone else he knew. Except Savyna. But for the sake of the story, we will ignore this detail.

"_Namco? I didn't say Namco. Why would I say Namco? You're crazy. Go kill that frog thing so you can level up." _said the Guardian Spirit quickly. Lyude, more confused now than ever, went off to pick a fight with a nearby frog thing so he could 'level up', whatever that meant.

"Guardian Spirit, I feel like you're keeping something from us," said Kalas calmly. He had spoken surprisingly little, as if the authoress had forgotten about him until just now

"Gee, ya' think?" said Savyna, who had never used the word "gee" before.

Glaring at Savyna, Kalas continued, "The bond between us needs to stay strong so that we can reach our full potential. If I can't trust you, and I do, then-

"_Yes, yes, we've gone over this. Has Lyude killed that frog thing yet?"_

Slightly frustrated, Kalas continued, "If I can't trust you, then our bond will weaken-"

"_Yes, I know. And to tell you the truth, you shouldn't be the one talking after the whole Lava Cave thing. But that's not important. Gibari, exactly how many fire attacks do you have?"_

"Only three or four," Gibari said, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"_Ugh, that's not good enough. Savyna, do you really have to attack so quickly?"_

"Yes." Savyna replied, not bothering to explain any more.

"_Stupid Namco!"_

"What is this Namco?" Lyude asked, having killed all the remaining frog things in the room.

"_Namco? What are you talking about. Lyude you have to stop thinking about Namco. What's Namco?I don't know what Namco is. Go kill a frog thing."_

Lyude faltered for a moment. "I..You...Namco..."

"_Lyude! Frog things! Now!"_

"But...I killed them all...and...and..." Lyude was at a loss for words.

"_Never mind. Mizuti, give all your Fire and Water bursts to Xelha."_

"But the Great Mizuti be needing these to kill Malpercio!" Mizuti protested.

"_Give them to Xelha. She needs them. You can have all the Level 1 and 2 magnus cards I never got rid of."_

"The Great Mizuti understands! The Great Mizuti be so powerful that she doesn't need the strongest attacks, and Xelha be weaker and needs them more!" The Great Mizuti explained to herself.

"_...You know what? You just keep telling yourself that, ok? Now give your magnus cards to Xelha."_

The Great Mizuti, thinking she had been correct, happily gave her magnus to Xelha.

"_Good. Lyude, take all the Vinegar you can. And are there any Fire items you can use?"_

After searching through the bag, Lyude replied. "There's a Hair Dryer, but I think that's it."

"_I hate you, Namco."_

"What is Namco?!" Lyude asked paranoid-ly, "Is it here? Can it see us?"

"_Lyude, you have to pull yourself together, nobody knows what you're talking about. Now, does anybody have any Fire items they can give Lyude?"_

"Lyude, I though I had that Hair Dryer a minute ago..." Xelha said.

"Did you steal from Xelha?!" Kalas asked Lyude accusatorily.

"No, I don't know how I got it! I swear!" Lyude said.

"The Great Mizuti does not like theifs!" said the Great Mizuti.

'_Uh, guys? I gave it to Lyude earlier and gave Xelha a Chronos Blow instead."_

"Huh? How did you take it from Xelha without her noticing?" Gibari asked.

"_I do it all the time. I just go to the Menu Screen and-never mind."_

"Menu Screen?" Savyna asked.

"_What are you talking about, Savyna? You're going crazy. Like Lyude. You guys should go kill a frog thing."_

"All the monsters on this floor are dead," Xelha said, unsure of how to defend her companions.

"_Just go down to the next floor, then."_

"I'm pretty sure we killed everything on the way up," said Gibari, confused that the Spirit didn't already know that.

"_Just go down to the next floor and they will have all magically re-spawned"_

"I know you're a Guardian Spirit and all, but things don't just come back to life if you leave for a minute," Kalas said.

"_In my world they don't, but Namco has decided that they can in Baten Kaitos."_

"Namco...Baten Kaitos..." Lyude said, starting to twitch, "What are these things?

"_Lyude, you need to stop acting crazy. Go kill a frog thing,"_

"Guardian Spirit?" Kalas said, "Not only do we all know you're the one talking about Namco and all, but all the monsters below us are dead. If you really want Lyude to attack more frog things, we need to go up to the fourth floor. So lets move it already!"

"_If you don't believe me, go down to the second floor. All the enemies are alive again. I don't know why, but they are."_

Kalas, becoming very impatient, stomped over to the moving yellow block and descended to the second floor. The rest of the party waited in silence. After a few moments, the yellow block rose to their level, but Kalas was not on it.

"Maybe we should go after him..." Xelha said.

"_He'll be fine. If the clam at the top attacked him, he can take it."_

"But, there are no monsters down there," Lyude protested, "Something must have happened!"

"_The clam attacked him, that's what happened. He'll be back. Just stay here while I try to decide who's going to fight with Kalas and Xelha."_

"The Great Mizuti will do it! These monsters be easy. Weak. Piece of pie!" said, you guessed it!, the Great Mizuti.

"_I think I might try Lyude again, even if he doenst have water or fire attacks..."_

"What do you mean "again"? We've never done this before."

"_Right...never done this before..."_

"Where's Kalas?!" Xelha asked, getting more worried by the moment.

"_He'll be here in three...two..."_

The yellow block rose, and a white-faced Kalas stepped off. "They're back...they're all back. Every one of them..."

"_I told you, but did you listen? No. Xelha, give him some Shish Kebabs. And I think Lyude needs one, too."_

"I feel fine, I don't think any enemies have hit me in a while," Lyude said.

"_Yeah, but you're down about 150 health. Just use a small one and you'll be fine."_

"How do you know that?" Lyude asked, "Does it have to do with Namco?"

"_I just go to the Menu Screen and go over to your status- I said nothing. You know nothing."_

"Menu Screen?" Savyna asked again. She had been unusually quiet lately, as if the authoress had forgotten about her as well.

The Guardian Spirit was quiet for a moment. _"It's nothing. Really. Forget about it. There are some things you shouldn't know."_

"Look, standing here isn't going to get any-"

* * *

"-thing done." Gibari said. 

"Why do I feel as if an hour has passed in an instant?" Xelha asked.

"_Sorry, it was dinner time, so I paused this."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Xelha, finally becoming really frustrated and confused.

"_...don't worry about it. Anyways, lets go up to the next floor!"_

"Finally!" exclaimed everyone. Except Lyude, who was too busy thinking about Namco and Menu Screens and dinner and the pause-ation of the world to say anything.

The six heroes climbed up the stupid block pyramid and crammed themselves onto the yellow block. The block slowly rose to the next level and everyone stepped off. They looked around for a moment.

"Why were you so worried? There aren't even any enemies up here!" Kalas said, happy not to have to face more magically re-spawned frogs and clams.

"_Right, no enemies. Just...keep telling yourself that.."_

The group decided to start pushing the blocks into the walls. Kalas decided to put the first one in himself. After it was in place, the floor started moving. After the floor and finished shifting, Kalas, Xelha, Savyna, Gibari, Mizuti, and Lyude all walked over to the other side of the room so that they could push in the next block. This pattern continued for a while because the characters were too dull to realize that they could just have one person stay on a certain side so that they could take turns pushing in blocks and the whole process would go a lot faster.

"_Stupid Namco. If these people really existed, I bet they would have figured that out by now." _The Guardian Spirit said for the third time.

"What do you mean, 'if they really existed'?" Savyna asked, not liking that her existence was being questioned.

"Namco...please...what is Namco?" Lyude asked, becoming more and more paranoid by the seconcd, "Please...I have to know...Is it here? Please..."

"_Pull yourself together, Lyude! You need to be in good shape to fight Ung- forget what I just said."_

"Ung? Does Ung have to do with Namco?" Lyude asked, trying to find a message in the word.

"_No, that has nothing to do with it. Well, actually, it does, but...just don't worry about it."_

"Guardian Spirit? I think Lyude is going to snap soon..." Xelha said while watching Lyude rock back and forth while mumbling "Namco...Namco..."

"_He'll be fine."_

"But, I really think he might-"

"_I said he'd be fine! Now go push that other block into the wall!"_

Xelha sighed and walked over to the last block. She pushed it in and everyone waited while the floor moved. The group noticed that the Guardian Spirit was getting extremely apprehensive. Finally, the floor stopped shifting.

"What is THAT!?" asked Gibari, referring to the two giant wooden monsters that none of the 6 characters had noticed until that point. But before anyone could answer, the monsters attacked...

* * *

******The second (and possibly last) chapter will be posted as long as I get at least 2 reviews. (I have such high hopes. don't I? Haha.) The next chapter will feature Lyude going psycho! You don't want to miss that, do you???** Of course you don't. So review! 


	2. Namco Must Die

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 2 of Zosma Tower! I'm amazed at how much people like this story, and I hope that this chapter is as successful as the last. Review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome and will be posted on my List Of Flames, which is currently empty... Oh, if anyone knows Ungyo or Agyo's special attacks, please let me know!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Namco or Baten Kaitos. If I did, everything would have been a lot more Lyude-centric.  
**

* * *

**  
**

"What is THAT!?" asked Gibari, referring to the two giant wooden monsters that none of the 6 characters had noticed until that point. But before anyone could answer, the monsters attacked...

"_I should have leveled everyone up more, or looked for some better attacks. They're all going to die again!!!" _The Guardian Spirit thought.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the Guardian Spirit, or where they thought the Spirit was, which turned out to be the same exact place every time.

"We're going to die?!" Xelha panicked.

"What do you mean _again_?" Savyna asked.

"The Great Mizuti be invincible! But not against these. Nope. Exception," said the Great Mizuti while receiving a death-glare from the Guardian Spirit.

"Namco...Namco..." muttered Lyude.

"_Don't worry! You'll be fine...maybe..."_

Before anyone could respond, one of the monsters started to attack Kalas. As soon as this happened, Savyna, Gibari and the Great Mizuti were transported to the Baten Kaitos Sidelines, a place Namco decided to send half of your characters every time you needed to battle, even though in real life all six of them would be fighting or they would get thrown off the team.

"Namco?" Lyude asked, momentarily distracted from the battle.

"_How did you hear that, Lyude? It was part of the narration, you can't hear the narration! Now go kill the wooden things!"_

As Kalas, Xelha, and Lyude all battled Ungyo and Agyo, the Guardian Spirit became more and more frantic.

"_Lyude! Use the Vinegar! Why aren't you using the Vinegar?!"_

"I didn't draw the Vinegar Magnus!" Lyude cried in the middle of a string of attacks.

"_Why should you have to draw it? You have it, don't you? That makes no sense! In real life-I mean...STOP BEING DISTRACTED!!!"_

Lyude went back to fighting the monsters, but he couldn't ignore the Guardian Spirit's strange comments. He was pretty sure his life was 'real'. He was also noticing that the Spirit was harder on him than anyone else.

"Lyude, start weakening the blue one!" Kalas commanded, "we shouldn't wait until the end to attack it."

"Kalas is right," Xelha added, "If we kill one and the other is still perfectly fine, it'll be a lot harder."

"_No! If you can at least kill one you have a chance! Everyone attack the red one with water! NOW!!! You can't die again!"_

"Die again..?" Lyude asked. He was becoming pretty stressed out.

_Click!_

"What was that!?!?" Lyude panicked.

"Relax Lyude! Xelha just took a picture, is all," Kalas told him.

"_No pictures! Only attacks! Do not waste moves! Keep fighting!!!" _The Spirit yelled to Xelha.

"Sorry! " Xelha called back.

"_Less talking, more fighting!" _The Spirit yelled.

Kalas and Xelha joined Lyude in the fight again. It was obvious that the party was loosing strength, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't seem to weaken even _one_ of the monsters. The battle dragged on and on, and everyone had realized that the Spirit had already given up hope. Ungyo turned to Kalas and launched a string of attacks, ending in it's Special Attack. Kalas took one last breath and fell to the floor.

Xelha and Lyude both turned towards Kalas's body in shock. This was the first time they had seen him defeated.

"Oh my God, they killed Kalas!" shouted Lyude.

"Those b------!!!" screamed Xelha.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Baten Kaitos Sidelines... 

"How do you think they're doing?" Gibari asked the two girls beside him.

"I don't know. Those things looked pretty tough, and they've been out there for a while," Savyna said.

"They be needing the Great Mizuti! The Great Mizuti be strong! Great! Amazing! Invincible!.." The Great Mizuti rambled. She kept on going, not showing any signs of stopping, "Incredible! Remarkable..."

Gibari looked at her for a moment before turning to Savyna. "How long do you think she'll go on this time?

Savyna just glared at the Great Mizuti. And glared. And glared. And glared some more. But Mizuti just...kept...talking...

"Powerful! Outstanding..."

Savyna began to twitch.

"Wonderful! Marvelous..."

Savyna started clenching her fists and took a step forward.

"Astonishing! Fantastic..."

"Savyna, I'm sure she'll stop soon..." Gibari said, trying to soothe her.

"Supercalifragilsticexpi-"

"Prepare for death, Earth Child!!!" Savyna screamed as she launched forwards. The Great Mizuti immediately stopped talking and ran, although there isn't much room in the Baten Kaitos Sidelines. Soon, Savyna had cornered the Great Mizuti and began punching her continuously, ending with Burning Arrow. The Great Mizuti fell to the floor and laid there, unmoving.

"So much for invincible," Savyna said as she sat down again.

"Savyna, what are the others going to think when they see you killed Mizuti?"

"They'll thank me. That twerp was getting on everyone's nerves."

"..." Gibari said...uh...didn't say.

* * *

"You killed Kalas! You will die!!!" Xelha yelled as she ran blindly at the two monsters. When she was about two feet away, she jumped up to start a string of Water and Light blows. But before she could launch even one, Agyo started assaulting her with Fire attacks. Lyude watched in horror as Xelha staggered backwards and fell to the ground. 

"No...they've defeated Kalas and Xelha and we weren't even able to weaken one of them..." Lyude said in shock. He crawled into a nearby corner and started rocking back and forth. "Dead...no hope...Namco..."

The Guardian Spirit, who had completely given up hope a long time ago, looked over at Lyude. He was in the fetal position, rocking and twitching and muttering. Suddenly, the Spirit got an idea.

"_Lyude! Namco!"_

"...Namco..." Lyude repeated.

'_Yes, Namco, Lyude. Namco, Namco Namco!"_

Lyude's twitching became worse and his rocking more violent. "Namco...what is...Namco..."

"_Namco!"_

Lyude's eyes became wide, and he curled himself into a ball. "Na-Namco. Namco...Namco...Namco..."

"_Lyude, those monsters, they are Namco!!!"_

Lyude's eyes bugged out so far it looked as if they would fall out. He stopped rocking and stood up. Turning towards Ungyo and Agyo, he twitched one last time.

"NAMCO MUST DIE!!!" he screamed. He ran at two monsters at full speed, shooting them again and again.

"_Namco! Namco Namco Namco!"_

"DEATH TO NAMCO!!!" Lyude yelled even more violently than before. He used Diminuendo to land on Ungyo's neck and started attacking relentlessly. Every time one of the monsters tried to attack, he launched strings of attacks so long that they didn't have time to do anything but try to defend itself.

_CRACK!_

Agyo's head flew off and landed on the opposite side of the room. It's body collapsed into a pile of wood then disappeared.

"_How does a body just disappear like that?" _The Spirit wondered.

"Huh?" Lyude asked, halfway coming out of his trance.

"_Shoot! Um, NAMCO NAMCO NAMCO NAMCO NAMCO!!!"_

"NAMCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked. It was so loud that even the living party members in the Baten Kaitos Sidelines could hear.

* * *

"What was that?" Gibari asked. 

"I'm not sure," Savyna said. "It sounded a lot like Lyude..."

* * *

"_Namco, Namco! Lyude, it has caused you so much pain! So much confusion! It killed your friends! Kill it, Lyude! Kill Namco!"_

"NAMCO...WILL...DIE!!!" Lyude screeched. He gathered all his energy and launched one final attack at the remaining enemy. It's chest caved in and it dropped to the floor.

"_Yes!!! Go Lyude!!!"_

After reviving Kalas and Xelha, Lyude looked towards Ungyo's body. "Finally...the evil is gone." he said.

The body disappeared, and as soon as this happened, the party members banished to the BK Sidelines magically appeared.

"Lyude, you did it!" Xelha said happily.

Lyude came out of his trance once he heard his name. "Did...what?"

"You killed the monsters! Don't you remember?" Kalas asked.

"_Yeah Lyude! You killed Un- I mean, you killed Namco!"_

"Is that what they were called?" Gibari asked.

"_Yeah...lets go with that."_

"Um, Gibari? Savyna? What happened to Mizuti?" Xelha asked, noticing that the Great Mizuti was in a heap on the ground.

"...she was getting on my nerves..." Savyna said.

"_Yes!!! Thank you!!!"_

"Here...I'll just give her some Wheat Crackers..." Lyude said. He was much too nice for his own good. He gave the Great Mizuti the crackers and helped her up.

"The Great Mizuti be fine!" she said. "I told you I be invincible! Unstop-"

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," Savyna said menacingly. The Great Mizuti stopped talking.

"_Why, Lyude? Everything was so perfect..."_

"Um, sorry?" Lyude said, confused at why the Spirit seemed annoyed with him.

"_Whatever. It's fine. We can use her as bait or something..."_

"Use the Great Mizuti for _what???"_ The Great Mizuti demanded.

"_...Anyways...what did you guys do in the Sidelines this whole time?" _The spirit asked.

"First," started the Great Mizuti, "we was-"

"_Gibari, Savyna, what did you two do this whole time?"_ The Spirit cut in.

"Well," Gibari said, " after Savyna knocked out Mizuti-"

"The GREAT Mizuti!"

'_Nobody cares!"_

"The Great Mizuti be offended!" she said.

"_The Great Mizuti will be quiet or I'll have Savyna attack you again!"_

Everyone was quiet for a moment, as nobody had anything left to say.

"Um...maybe we should go to the roof now," Gibari said.

"Right! We have to stop Krumly!" Kalas agreed. Everyone else nodded and walked over to the yellow block.

Right before he got on, Lyude looked back.

"You have been defeated, Namco."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? If anyone wants it, I might post a roof chapter or Lyude's epilogue to this. So even though I'm marking this as Complete, I might add some more later.  
**

** I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far: Audinale55, Fan Fan Girl, freakyanimegal456, and anonymous reviewer Leon!  
**


	3. Paradoxes

**Hello all! I have finally updated this story! You may all rejoice! Haha, anyways, I've decided to add even more chapters besides this one, and then maybe make a sequel. This is my most successful story (but out of three, that's not too impressive...haha), so I want to see how far I can go with it. And now, the long awaited third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. If I did, Lyude would have had a girlfriend. (I am really Lyude-centric, aren't I? Oh well.) **

* * *

"You have been defeated, Namco," Lyude said right before he stepped onto the yellow elevator-like block.

Unfortunately for him, the block had started to rise in the two seconds it took for him to say that. And even though it was only an inch or two from the ground AND had a ladder onto which Lyude could have grabbed on, Namco had decided that the people of Baten Kaitos could only take perfectly-level steps.

Lyude looked towards the Designated Guardian Spirit Spot in a panic before remembering that he could not hear the narration, and therefore could not have heard his name or the mentioning of "Namco." So he decided to forget about it, but not really, because to forget you must have first remembered, and to remember you must have first known, and to know you must have had a source of knowledge. But since Lyude was not able to hear the narration, he could not, and should not, have known about it, and therefore could not remember it and therefore could neither know nor not know about it. But he must be in the position of not knowing because he was unable to know, but for him to not know at this point would be knowingly unknowing, which is another paradox altogether. He also decided that he should stop reasoning with himself inside the narration that he did not, and could not, know about. But not really. Because to make said decision he would have had to have known about the narration, and since he could not know about it, he could not choose to stop. But if he did not choose to stop he would be continuing to both directly and indirectly think about the narration during the said process, and therefore doing what was unable to be done, so he could neither stop nor not stop his thoughts, which meant he would be put into a state of mental limbo. But to be put in that state for those reasons would mean he had known about the narration of which he could not know, and therefore could not get to that state from those circumstances. But this made it so that the state he would be forced into was one that he could not, in fact, get to. But to not get into it would mean that he knowingly knew or did not know about the narration, which was impossible.

"Lyude!" Xelha called, snapping him out of his trance that was neither existent nor nonexistent, and solving his mess of paradoxes.

"Huh? Oh, shoot!" he said, finally noticing that all his teammates were on their way up to the roof without him. How did he know that the roof was next without ever being in the Zosma Tower before? That, my dear reader, is another puzzle all together.

"Just get on the next one," Gibari called down, "We'll wait for you at the top."

"Guardian Spirit? If the other-" Kalas started, but then got cut off as the party, minus Lyude, reached the top and stepped off of the yellow block. They looked around for a moment, happy that they had finally reached the roof. Take note that they were good little characters and didn't hear the narration, and therefore did not know that Lyude knew that this would be the roof.

"_They really need to install elevator buttons on those things..." _the Spirit mumbled.

"Guardian Spirit!" Kalas exclaimed before anyone could ask what an elevator was. "Over there! Krumly's about to call Malpercio!"

"_Yeah, yeah. But we need to wait for Lyude," _the Spirit said dismissively.

"But then it might be too late!" Kalas fretted.

"_No it won't. The cut scene won't happen until we walk up the stairs," _the Spirit said.

"What do you mean "cut scene"?" Savyna asked.

"_Um...nothing...don't worry about it...and don't mention it to Lyude..." _

"What is a cut scene, anyways?"Xelha asked.

_"Nothing! You're going crazy, all of you! Do I need to make you all kill more frog things?!" _the Spirit threatened.

The five heroes were silent for a moment before the Great Mizuti spoke up.

"Where Lyude be? It takes not this long to ride the block of yellow," she said.

"Yes, he should be here by now," Xelha added.

"_I don't know. Kalas, go see what's taking Lyude so long!"_the Spirit commanded.

"But...when I went back to the second-"

"_Who cares about the second floor! You don't even have to go down there. Just stick your head through and call for him!" _the Spirit said, even more impatient than before.

Begrudgingly, Kalas stomped off to the hole and stuck his head through. The others waited silently and could occasionally hear unintelligible talking from Kalas and Lyude. Soon, Kalas stood back up and re-joined the group. For a moment, everyone just stood there quietly.

"_...well?"_the Spirit asked Kalas.

"Well what?" Kalas asked back.

"_Well, what happened?"_ the Spirit said, annoyed.

"What happened when?" Kalas said dumbly.

"_What happened with Lyude? Just now?"_

"What about Lyude?"

"_Where is he?!"_

"...who?" Kalas said while giving the Designated Guardian Spirit Location a confused look.

"_Never mind! I'll go talk to him myself!" _the Guardian Spirit said while moving towards the hole.

"Who is she going to talk to? And where did Lyude go, anyways?" Kalas asked.

Xelha and the Great Mizuti just shook their heads in disbelief. Gibari took a deep breath before turning to Kalas and whacking him upside the head., while Savyna clenched her fists and tried to resist joining him.

The Guardian Spirit reached the hole and called down to Lyude. _"Lyude! What's going on? You should be up here by now!"_

"I just told Kalas what happened!" Lyude answered.

"_Yeah, well, Kalas is useless. Tell me why you're not up here!"_

"What happened with Kalas?" Lyude asked.

"_That doesn't matter! Now, why aren't you up here?"_

"Go and ask Kalas!" Lyude called back.

_"We already tried that!" _the Spirit responded.

"So why do you need me to answer again?" asked Lyude.

_"Because we never got an answer in the first place!"_

"But I thought you asked Kalas." Lyude said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group...

"We have to stop Krumly before it's too late!" Kalas exclaimed while rubbing his bruises.

"I know, but Lyude and your Guardian Spirit aren't here yet..." Xelha said as she looked towards the hole in the floor curiously.

"They're not?" Kalas said as he looked around. "Where did they go?"

"The Great Mizuti think he be hopeless."

Xelha nodded and sighed, disappointed that the man she loved was an idiot. Savyna, knowing what was going through Xelha's mind, patted her back and whispered to her that she really should move on.

* * *

Back to the Guardian Spirit and Lyude...

"_Lyude! Just tell me why you're not up here yet!" _the Spirit yelled.

"Why don't you ask Kalas? I just told Kalas," Lyude said for the seventeenth-and-a-half time.

"_Because he's an idiot! Now TELL ME!!!" _the Spirit cried angrily.

"It's not nice to call people names," Lyude said.

"_I don't #^*#&#ing care!" _the Spirit yelled.

"It's not proper to swear," Lyude told the Spirit.

"_#$?&#!&#!#&&$#$&!$$!#!!!"_the Spirit screamed, so loudly that all the continents could hear.

* * *

"What was that?" Skeed asked his sister

"I can't say for sure...but I could have sworn I heard Lyude's name," Vallye answered.

* * *

**This had a lot more dialogue than I had originally intended, but I still like it. It also didn't get as far as I thought it would, but that just means more chapters! Yey! Haha.**

**Will the Guardian Spirit ever get it's answer? Will Lyude ever make it to the roof? Will Skeed and Vallye have a bigger part in this story? Will Kalas ever ask the question that he was cut off from twice? Will Xelha choose to forget about Kalas and move on? Will Kalas stop being a total failure to the human race? Will there be more actual action next time? All this and more, next time...haha.  
**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers: Audinale55, Freakyanimegal456, Sylphecat, Strawberry Eggs, anonymous reviewer Leon, and most of all...Fan Fan Girl! -cough- even more peer pressure -cough- **


	4. The End

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Zosma Tower! Sorry for any delays, there's been so much going on I've had hardly any time for writing. Also, I DID have an explanation for Kalas being so stupid in the last chapter...but I forgot it...so just ignore the fact that he isn't actually that stupid in real life, please? Haha. Reviews are great and flames will go on my (still empty) List of Flames. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. If I did, my life would be awesome. **

* * *

"_Lyude, if you don't tell me why you're not up here RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I will use my All-Mighty Guardian Spirit powers on you!" _the Guardian Spirit screeched. 

Lyude opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. He thought for a moment longer before saying, "If Kalas did not tell you, I am not sure I'm allowed to."

The Guardian Spirit started twitching, although nobody else could tell. "What –twitch- do you –twitch- mean...'you're not allowed –twitch- to?'"

"Well, Kalas told me to stay down here because-"

"_Kalas __told__ you to stay down there?!" _the Spirit yelled

"Yes," Lyude answered, unsure of what else to say.

"_What? Why?!"_

"If he did not tell you himself, I'm not sure that I should-"

"_I don't care what you thing! Just tell me what he said to you!" _the Spirit screamed, enraged and frustrated.

Lyude thought for a moment, then decided he should just give the Spirit what she wanted. He could apologize to Kalas later if he needed to. "Well, Kalas said he was afraid that if I came up, Namco would magically re-spawn," his eyes started to glaze over, as if he were in a trance. "It would attack us...kill us...release it's evil on the world..." (Authors Note: The original description of this was really dark and disturbing and did not fit in a comedy. If you would like to know what the original was, just tell me.)

"_...okay then...just, don't go psycho again. It was awesome the first time, but...not now," _the Spirit said, trying to prevent Lyude from attacking everything he saw. She decided to let Lyude stay on the third floor, as it would be difficult to explain that bosses could not magically re-spawn without causing him to snap again. She backed away slowly and walked over to rejoin the rest of the party.

"We have to stop Krumly!" Kalas exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time.

"We get it already," Gibari and Savyna said in unison.

"The Great Mizuti be getting fed up with Kalas," the Great Mizuti said.

"But we have to get over there!" Kalas said _again_.

"Shut up Kalas," Savyna said, clenching her fist.

"But Krumly-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled again, taking a step forward and taking her battle stance.

'_Wait! Don't hurt him yet. As annoying as he is, he's the strongest," _the Guardian Spirit said before Savyna killed him.

"...yet?" Kalas asked as his eyes widened. Savyna just looked over and gave him her Look of Absolute Detestation. Kalas averted his gave and looked towards the Designated Guardian Spirit Location. "We really do have to stop Krumly..." he muttered.

"_Yes, yes. It's you're fault that we didn't start sooner, though," _the Spirit said, giving Kalas the same look Savyna was. But, alas, he couldn't tell because of the fact that nobody could actually see the Spirit.

"Um, before we go," Xelha said, "What happened with Lyude?"

The Sprit glanced at Kalas, then turned back to Xelha. _"I'll tell you later. We really need to get going, I was supposed to go to bed a half an hour ago..."_

Everyone in the group wanted to question the Spirit's odd antics, but decided that I could lead to another Psycho Moment similar to Lyude's, so they let it go and started running towards Krumly.

* * *

Lyude was growing bored of the third floor. It was the least interesting floor in the tower, and on top of that it still had blood smeared on the walls and floor. He wanted to go up to the roof and help his friends! But he knew that Kalas was counting on him to ensure that Namco would not return. He looked over the corner of the room the yellow block was located. It kept rising and then coming back down. It was taunting him. Toying with him. 

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

'"I can't take it anymore!" Lyude cried. And with that, he dashed to the block and jumped on. It slowly-so painfully slowly!-rose to the floor. He stepped off and crept towards his friends, who were already up the steps leading to Krumly. He stayed in back of the group so that Kalas would not see that he had left the third floor.

* * *

"Stop right there, Krumly!" Kalas yelled at the mayor of Algorab Village. Krumly turned around with a smirk on his face. At least, he _might_ have had a smirk. It was hard to tell when he was wearing his creepy little zebra mask. 

"There is nothing you can do to stop me!" Krumly shouted. "I am going to remove the barrier and call Malpercio!"

"This be big mistake! Horrible! Terrible! Awful!" Mizuti cried, taking a step forward.

"Give us the sword, Krumly," Gibari demanded, spotting the sacred weapon that lied between them

"No!" Krumly yelled, "I am offering it to Malpercio!"

"_Gibari! Kalas! The sword is RIGHT THERE! You're closer to it than Krumly is! Just TAKE IT!" _the Spirit yelled to them.

Kalas and Gibari exchanged looks, then stared at the sword laying in front of them. "We...can't..." Gibari said slowly.

"_Why not? It's RIGHT THERE!"_

"Well...uh..." Kalas stammered, trying to think of a reason. He himself didn't even know why they weren't taking the sword. "Uh...it's not nice to steal?" he offered weakly.

"You didn't care about that when you took Gram and Leon's things!" Xelha said angrily to Kalas.

"Well, they were dead!" Kalas said, trying to defend himself.

"You're right..." she said as she approached Kalas. She stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, then drew it back and smacked him across the face. "Jerk!" she cried as she slapped him again.

"What did I do?" Kalas asked while rubbing his face (Authors Note: that sounds so weird...).

"You're stupider than I thought, kid," Krumly said, taking a break from calling Malpercio so that he could watch some Kalas-Xelha drama.

"Stay out of it, Zebra-Man!" Kalas yelled back.

Mizuti and Krumly looked up in anger and yelled in unison:

"What did you call me?" Krumly demanded.

"Do not be insulting our masks, stupid Kalas!" Mizuti scolded. She then walked up to him and slapped him right where Xelha had.

Kalas looked at the rest of the party in shock. Xelha and Mizuti had both slapped him, Savyna was moments from attacking him out of frustration, Gibari had sided with Savyna for no apparent reason, Krumly was mad at him, the Spirit had been scolding him since the beginning, and Lyude was just standing there, not helping at all

Kalas's eyes grew wide. "Lyude..." he said, "You're...you're here...Namco will come back!" He screamed in a panic. "You idiot! We're all going to die!"

"_Lyude came up?"_ the Spirit asked, turning around to see the red-head standing behind them. _"Finally!"_

Kalas turned to the Designated Guardian Spirit Location. "Don't be so happy! Namco is going to come back! It'll kill us all!"

"Come back...I completely forgot...it's going to return..." Lyude said as he started to twitch.

"_No, no! He won't come back!"_

"We cannot stay here," Kalas said, almost in a trance.

"It is too dangerous," Lyude agreed, also going into a trance.

"We must get out," Kalas said to Lyude.

"Get out...before it comes back..." Lyude responded.

"_No! He won't come back!" _the Spirit protested.

Kalas approached Lyude and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We must all get out before Namco returns!" he yelled to everyone. Lyude nodded and Kalas spread his wings and pushed off, carrying Lyude along with him. They flew off, never to be seen by the party again.

"Kalas..." Xelha said softly.

"You really should just forget about him," Savyna said.

Xelha sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"What were we doing, again?" Gibari asked.

"I was about to destroy the barrier and call Malpercio!" Krumly stated.

"Yeah, about that...why?" Gibari asked Krumly.

Krumly looked delighted at having a change to tell his story. "For one thousand years our kind has had to live beneath the Taintclouds, and we are sick of it! We should not have to live the life our ancestors left for us! We want to go to the Sky! I am going to give-"

"_Ugh, do you really have to keep talking?" _the Guardian Spirit asked, annoyed.

"Are you mocking me?" Krumly demanded, slightly disappointed that his story was interrupted.

"_No. Your voice acting is just...terrible. It's seriously giving me a headache."_

"I don't think he's acting..." Xelha put in, confused.

"_No, his__voice-acting__ is horrible," _the Spirit explained.

"What do you mean my-" Krumly started, but was cut off by the Spirit.

"_No more talking! It's painful. Seriously. Go take some voice lessons or something. I'm not in the mood for this and I ran out of Advil an hour after I bought this game."_

Krumly stared at the Designated Guardian Spirit Location. "What do you mean you bought-"

"_Just shut up already!"_ the Spirit yelled. _"I seriously cannot take it anymore!"_

"What be 'voice-acting,' and why Krumly's be so terrible?" the Great Mizuti asked.

"_It's...never mind what it is. But yours isn't that great, either. I can't understand half of what you say."_

"Foolish mortal!" Krumly yelled at the Designated Guardian Spirit Location. "You will tell me what this 'voice-acting' is!"

"_Ugh, just be quiet already!" _the Spirit said, exasperated. _"And isn't 'foolish mortal' Melodia's line?"_

"She's right," Xelha said to Krumly. "Melodia is really the only person who calls others mortals."

"_Besides," _the Spirit said to Krumly, _"Being mortal is better than being made of pixels and having an utterly horrible voice-actor."_

"Well...you're voice-actor is bad, too!" Krumly replied in a whiny, 5-year-old voice.

"_I don't have a voice-actor. I simply have a voice. And it's a fairly good one, thank you very much."_ the Spirit said smugly.

"The Great Mizuti be confused," said the Great Mizuti.

"_Uh, don't worry about it. We should probably get on with what we were doing before, though..."_

"Oh, uh, right," Krumly stammered, "Um...where was I?"

"_Something about wanting to go to the Sky and being mad at your ancestors," _the Spirit replied.

"Of course, I remember," Krumly said while nodding his head. "I am going to destroy the shield and offer this sword to Malpercio as a peace offering-"

"_You know what? Just stop talking. I don't care what your story is. Your voice-acting is giving me a migraine."_

"But I have to tell my story!" Krumly insisted.

"_No, you don't. Really. It's okay."_

"But I want to know why he's doing this," Gibari said to the Designated Guardian Spirit Location.

"_Ugh! Fine, __I'll__ tell you the story. Krumly and his little friends are sick of living below the Taintclouds. So one day, one of the little council members came up with the great idea of giving an evil god, who nearly destroyed all life, an extremely powerful weapon that was once used to defeat him. By doing this, they will be giving said evil god even more power and making him even harder to defeat. And for some reason, they think that all this will benefit them and make them all live happily ever after." _the Spirit said. _"I can't say for sure, but I think that the poison in the Taintclouds has caused all citizens of Duhr to be really stupid and have warped senses of logic."_

"The Great Mizuti be not dumb! The Great Mizuti be smart! Logical! Wonderful! Awesome! Perfect!" the Great Mizuti went on.

"_It's called grammar," _the Spirit said. _"Look it up."_

"The Great Mizuti be offended!"

"_First off, it's "I am offended." Second, I don't actually care. And third, we really need to get on with this." _the Spirit said, nodding to Krumly when she said the last part.

"Right," Krumly said again. He turned around and pushed a big red button that said "Do Not Press Unless You Are Stupid Enough To Want Malpercio Back." There was a flash of light and the barrier slowly receded. "Malpercio! I call on thee! I wish to apologize for my ancestor's actions one thousand years ago!"

Soon, Malpercio and Melodia appeared before them. Melodia spoke: "Foolish mortals! Malpercio will not forgive you! You will pay for what your ancestors did!" she cried as she knocked Krumly and his friends aside. Then, spotting the remaining members of the group, spoke again. "What happened to Kalas?"

"He went crazy and flew off with Lyude," Xelha answered.

"Kalas and Lyude? Together? Alone?" Melodia questioned. Xelha, not understanding what Melodia was implying, simply nodded. Savyna and Mizuti exchanged strange looks but remained quiet. Gibari, however, couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Xelha," he said. "It looks like Kalas moved on, too. Hahaha!"

"What? I don't understand..." Xelha said.

"_Don't worry about it. I don't write KalasLyude stories," _the Spirit reassured Xelha, who remained as confused as ever.

Melodia, remembering why she had come to Duhr, spoke again. "We will not forgive the Children of the Earth! We will punish them for what they have done! We will deal with the rest of you later!" she cried as they flew off.

"No! They didn't accept our apology!" Krumly cried. "And they're heading towards Algorab Village!"

"_You mean that we did ALL OF THAT, and we don't even get to battle Malpercio? AND I lost my two best characters?!" _the Spirit said in disbelief._"You know what? I quit."_

"You can't quit!" protested Xelha as she turned to the Designated Guardian Spirit Location.

"_I can and I will. Maybe I'll pick it up again later, but I'm done for now." _the Spirit said as she walked off. The whole group could hear her mumbling something along the lines of _"Why do they always look over there? I'm never over there anyway..."_

**Did you like it? It's my longest chapter yet...its a full 7 pages long! And sorry again about the lateness-I'm grounded, Microsoft Word kept closing whenever I tried to write this story, and I've had so much homework lately it's not even funny. **

**Let me know what you think! This is the last chapter for this story, but I'm starting an even bigger project that should be up soon-ish. I think the beginning of this chapter might have been kinda slow, but I hope it picked up later.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Audinale55, Freakyanimegirl456, SylpheCat, Strawberry Eggs, Ceaira Daimon, the Akemi Queen of Sakia,The-3-Sueslayers, and anonymous reviewers Leon and 'Anominous'! **

**Special thanks to: Fan Fan Girl for her endless peer pressure and Chaotic Blades for letting me use her story idea (the whole voice-acting thing)!!!**


End file.
